


Perfect Cup

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Murrue gets a bit of work done.Andrew challenges the baristas.
Relationships: Murrue Ramius/Andrew Waltfeld
Kudos: 5
Collections: Crossover Coffeeshop, The Lemonade Cafe





	Perfect Cup

**Author's Note:**

> for crossovercoffee

Murrue couldn't help herself. She, behind her laptop, giggled. They hadn't been thrown out yet, at least, which was a minor miracle, but that was probably only because it didn't seem to be a busy time of day. This particular coffeeshop was new, as well, which meant that it didn't have a devoted clientele. It would, eventually, she suspected, but the time being, she was able to do a bit of work in peace, Andrew was able to sit at the counter with... fifteen little cups of coffee in front of him, and the baristas were certainly getting their practice in.

This was how their dates tended to go, not that either of them would admit they were dates or that it was perfectly fine for Andrew to spend an hour sitting at the counter requesting samples of everything available. Murrue brought her laptop for a reason. It was good to get out of the house, walk around a little, and breathe.

She nearly missed Andrew's awkward amble over to her table with an actual full cup of coffee.

"Try this," he said as he set it down. "I think it should be just how you like it."

Murrue blinked and then smiled. The cup was hot but she thought she'd be able to drink it. And yes, it was-- perfect. Probably the best coffee she'd ever had.

"It's wonderful!" she managed.

Andrew smiled. And only then did she realize that hour with the little cups...

Had been for her.


End file.
